


Komorebi

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bond Syndrome, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, mention of original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: •Komorebi•(n). Sunlight filtering through the trees.•Hanzo loses his mate in the heat of the battle and suffers the chilling prospects of the broken bond syndrome. While Hanzo goes through it, Jesse McCree rejoins Overwatch and tries in all forms and ways to be friends with the archer. It doesn't work quite well for the cowboy.This is an AU. In this universe, Hanzo has never had to kill Genji and Hanzo joined Overwatch before McCree rejoined. Also, there’s a mention of an OC that’s particularly important to this story and if you don’t enjoy OC’s, I guess this story isn’t your flavor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first McHanzo story! Also, my first ABO story, so go easy on me! This was an idea I had and developed in the span of two days (who needs sleep), hoping I could achieve the angst I'm lacking in my other fics. Enjoy!

Rain droplets were heavy and tempering against Hanzo’s skin, mixing with the crimson blood that stained his already soaked samue. The natural occurrence seemed to be an overwhelming layer to the tragic scenario and the japanese man was stunned at the image of the dead woman in his arms. Much like a physical pain, because it probably was, his heart felt constricted and grievous - Ayame was but a corpse lying in the mud. He could feel nothing through the bond, nothing but pure and complete emptiness.

A sense of despair that couldn’t ever be a part of your behavior in missions, starts to creep up like a spider making its way up a tree. He couldn’t allow this to happen, not like this, Hanzo couldn’t allow Ayame’s death to be in vain. So he fought against his nature, to keep company to his mate and ventured through the forest, entering the fight once again with his bow.

He would kill every single one of those Talon agents who took a part of his being to the other side, that he’d make sure of.  

 

_____

  
  


Losing a mate was the hardest thing Hanzo’s ever been through. The pain wasn’t only emotional, no, it was a hardship that his body had to endure physically and he dared to say that the only reason he hadn’t died already was because he was definitely stubborn. Breaking a bond was no joking matter, especially if abruptly like it had been in Hanzo’s case - everyone was being very compassionate about it, but there was a limit as to what they could do about it. He had been dismissed from missions considering his inability to even stand still without faltering, whole body going into a weird withdrawal of sorts. Hanzo didn’t cry, however. Despite everything, he didn’t cry once. He was unable to do so and he hated himself for it.

Within a month, after close medical care from Angela, he was back in the field. Strange as it was doing missions without Ayame by his side, he strived and did his best so none of his companions would share the same fate as her. Hanzo missed her more than anything, but nothing practical could be done about that other than mourn respectfully for her in private, so he chose to move on with his life. It still hurt to talk about her with others, even if they shared happy memories - too soon, too recent. Yet he understood that she wasn’t only his mate, she was their friend as well. 

Hanzo went back to Hanamura, the same spot where the battle took place and made a memorial to Ayame - the exact same place he held her in his arms as she died. It was a specific memory that he wanted to honor somehow, she died for a noble cause. A poetic burial for someone who had meant so much for him - it was the least he could do. Hanzo laughs as rain pours down on him again, the  _ irony _ . He leaves her Magnolias at her gravestone, a symbol of their bond and love. When he returned to Watchpoint Gibraltar, he felt hollow and hopeless.

A few months passed and nothing changed in Hanzo’s life, until  _ he _ came along. Jesse McCree was an old Overwatch member, past Blackwatch and dressed in funny cowboy parafernalia that made him look like a walking Hollywood cliche. Hanzo took a dislike for the man first time he saw him and when he opened his mouth, calling him all sorts of endearment the aversion only grew in size. To the alpha, McCree was nothing but an annoyance to be avoided at all costs. Hanzo wasn’t lucky in that endeavour, however, because every corner of the base he went, he’d find the omega in it.

McCree would always try to strike up some conversation with him. Small talk really, the weather, something about the mission, even complimenting his skills in battle. “Sharp as always, partner,” he’d say. That somehow would strike Hanzo’s neves in a way he didn’t anticipated. Also, his  _ scent _ . It was something like honey and magnolia, an undertone of vanilla that was so mesmerizing - because that was  _ her scent _ . How dare he have the same scent as she? Hanzo hated the gunslinger even more for that, it didn’t belong to him, that wasn’t his to have. His attitude was petty and he was more than aware of that, but he didn’t quite care. 

It wasn’t until a mission in Numbani that they had a real conversation, McCree wasn’t having any of the archer’s dismissiveness and Hanzo was cornered while he was smoking a cigarette at the balcony. Still, Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder why the cowboy tried so hard to be his friend.

“Howdy,” he says with a charming smile, elbows supporting his torso over the railing. “Thought I’d find ya here.”

“Not a lot of places to look for in this hotel room.”

“I s’pose ya ought be right,” he chuckles, perching a cigarette between his lips and pulling his lighter out to kindle his smoke. “Nice evenin’ we got here, ain’t it. I like this city.”

“You do not need to make small talk with me, McCree.”

He turns to Hanzo really slowly with a hurt look in his eyes and Hanzo does not want to deal with this right now.

“Ya know, I’ve been tryin’a ignore the fact that ya downright treat me like ya despise me, but I’ve also been tryin’a real hard to be yer friend, Shimada. It just hurts my feelings when you shove them off like that.”

Hanzo is stunned for a good moment, he didn’t expect this reaction from McCree or even that he was this emotionally involved about their interactions. Eventually, he recovers and takes a drag from his own cigarette and rests it between his index and middle fingers, looking at the movement down from the balcony.

“I… apologize,” Hanzo starts, closing his eyes. “It was not my intention to hurt your feelings. I will try to make amends. Care to start this conversation again, McCree-san?”

Hanzo doesn’t see, but can feel the contagious smile that McCree is probably displaying right now. They talk about amenities, nothing too special but the talk comes easier, flows smoother. Hanzo discovers that McCree has a sharp sense of humor, crude in some ways, but he’s funny nonetheless - smart and carefree, a likeable person to be around. 

“Ya know, I had a horse back in the day… her name was Daisy,” he says and Hanzo snorts at the name, but the omega continues. “She was scared of me an’ all, couldn’t stand me at the beginnin’. We tried everythin’ really and she wouldn’t warm up ta me. Until one night, I talked to her all night long and slowly made my way to her in the barn. We became best friends after that.”

The gunslinger tells the story proud, as if what he did was the most amazing thing ever. Hanzo supposes that the deed was kind of impressive, given the circumstances. But at the end, he was comparing Hanzo to a horse and that wasn’t doing it for him.

“Are you comparing me to a horse, McCree?” Hanzo asks, curling his upper lip.

“I s’pose I just did, hun’,” he smiles at the alpha, confident. “Is this ta’ part ya become my friend too?”

“You’re just a bit too pretentious.”

“Dream big or go home, sugar,” he says with an amused voice, turning his back to the railing, his cigarette long gone. “Whad’ya say?”

“I suppose so,” Hanzo replies with a smile.

 

_____

 

Being friends with Jesse McCree has it ups and downs. For instance, he was a very lively person to be around, sometimes too vibrant - Hanzo would be annoyed, then McCree would tone it down, being a soft and caring person. Those things would confuse the living hell out of Hanzo and he didn’t understand why, in the first place, he was friends with the gunslinger, but he was trying his best. A couple of months passed, his relationship with McCree got to the point of him calling the cowboy ‘Jesse’ and everything felt more… amicable than ever. They got along, they shared drinks and cigarettes late at night, he even felt comfortable enough to talk shallowly about Ayame. Of course he didn’t tell him all of it, just bits and parts that weren’t revealing enough, like how she liked chocolate ice cream and meditation.

One day, however, Hanzo told Jesse that she had died in his arms in a mission. The japanese man killed the conversation in such a way that the gunslinger was stunned for a couple of minutes, only apologizing for it afterwards.

Talking was hard because Jesse didn’t want to stick his nose where he wasn’t called, but he supposed Hanzo opened the den and wanted him to ask him more questions because the archer didn’t talk further either.

“Were ya two… bonded?” Jesse asked, trying to make something out of the awkward conversation.

Hanzo glanced over to Jesse, stoic expression stamped in his face, hands resting in his lap. The Shimada heir bites his lower lip in an anxious motion, pondering the question with extreme caution.

“Yes,” he replies. “We were bonded.”

“I’m really sorry, Han,” he says and goes for Hanzo’s hand and the alpha watches it with interest, Jesse stops it midway as if he regrets the action. Eventually, he grabs Hanzo’s hand clumsily and puts it in his lap. Jesse caresses the inside of his palm and Hanzo will deny this until the day he dies, but he almost purred at the ministrations, not having this kind of intimate contact for so long now. Feels good to have that kind of touch from another human being, Hanzo closes his eyes and sighs in pleasure. It’s only then he realizes this is the completely wrong turn for this interaction, it’s not a friendly interaction at all - this is courting and Jesse’s crossing a fine line here. Feels awfully intimate for just a friendly touch and Hanzo blushes profusely, retracting his hand.

“I must go,” he says as the archer gets up with some difficulty.

“Han, I’m so-”

“It is nothing, do not worry. I shall go to my room now.”

 

_____

 

It’s difficult to stay around Jesse after their… strange interaction that night. Hanzo doesn’t want to read too much into it and God, it had only been seven months since Ayame’s death - it was too soon for anything but friendship. Was it though? Wouldn’t Ayame want him to be happy? Hanzo shrugged the thought away, it was unbecoming of him to even consider those things and towards Jesse who had been, albeit roughly a good one, a friend - his only one. So he put some distance between them again, avoiding the omegain the base, sneaking through breakfast and other meals, training, juggling their missions. Wasn’t until a mistake on Hanzo’s part that the alpha met Jesse on the training room and boy, did he look mad.

“Yer lookin’ good there, darlin’. Tryin’ to hide from me, Han?” He asked, with an angry face, panting from the exercise he was doing. “‘Cause I gotta say yer doin’ a good job and I hate it.”

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Hanzo says dismissively, putting his bag on the ground and approaching the punching bag next to Jesse. 

“Cut the crap!” He snarled, punching the bag with extreme force while holding it with his other hand. “Ya know exactly what I’m talkin’ about.”

“Jesse…”

“I understand if yer not ready fer anythin’ of the kind and I reckon your mate died only a few months ago, must’a been painful. But please, don’t ya push me away like that,” his tone of voice was lowering until it was only a whisper and Hanzo could barely hear Jesse. It was a somewhat desperate plea, full of emotion. He couldn’t deny the omega’s request even if he wanted to now, because he felt drawn in this whirlwind of sensations that wouldn’t stop at request. Hanzo felt compelled to close the distance between them, yet refrained to do so stopping midway awkwardly. The omega, however, had other plans for them as he leaned in and dissolved the gap, capturing the alpha’s lips in a chaste kiss.

When Jesse’s arms encircles his neck, Hanzo tugs at Jesse’s tank top, pulling him closer. A myriad of feelings explode in Hanzo’s chest and he’s unable to explain how a single and simple kiss is doing this inexplicable thing to him. Their lips move in perfect harmony, fitting against each other like they were made to kiss and when their tongues touch, something akin to electricity runs through Hanzo’s body making him shiver. This close, there’s an underlying smell about him that’s much richer, like smoke and whiskey - that makes Hanzo change his mind completely about the omega. He’s so much more than he thought initially and that fuels something inside of him, something primal. Hanzo parts from the kiss before he does something he’ll regret, panting heavily, still in Jesse’s personal space.

Jesse clings onto him like he’s afraid this moment will disappear into thin air, forehead against Hanzo’s and eyes directly gazing into the alpha’s.

“Yer not gonna back off again, are ya?” He asks, chuckling quietly. Hanzo trails his jaw and neck with his fingers and rests his hand upon the omega’s heart, feeling it beating rather quickly under his palm.

“No,” Hanzo replies sharply, maintaining eye contact with Jesse. “Do not think I am able to now after what we have shared.”

Jesse grins and steals another kiss from the archer, quick, just a peck that leaves Hanzo wanting more.

“If I knew all I had’a do was kissin’ ya, would’a done this a long time ago,” he says with a smug smile.

“Overconfidence is unbecoming of a man like yourself, Jesse.”

“Can’t hear ye over the sound of how awesome that first kiss was,” the omega quips, leaning into Hanzo’s lips and making it so their flesh met in warm and wet dance. Soon, it progressed to what Hanzo had feared and he couldn’t control himself as he pinned Jesse against the nearest wall, caging him in. The alpha grabbed his hands and nailed them above Jesse’s head, making sure he couldn’t move them. Hanzo rotates his hips against the other man, earning a loud groan from the cowboy and, God, how he wanted to hear more of Jesse’s voice. Their kiss is hot and impatient, not like their first, and it’s like they want to devour each other.

“Wait,” Jesse says breathlessly, breaking the magic of the moment and making Hanzo startled. “Someone could come in any moment.”

Hanzo lets go of Jesse’s arms and takes a step back, trying to catch his breath. He curses under his breath, something in japanese that Jesse completely misses the meaning and then the archer goes to sit in a bench nearby.

“How did you make me lose control like that? So easily?” Hanzo asks, more to himself than to Jesse, carting his fingers through his onyx toned hair. 

“Han, it’s not that bad…”

“I do not enjoy losing control of myself like that.”

“Maybe ye should give up control more often then, seems like ya need a change of pace.”

Hanzo glares at Jesse and the omega flinches at it, making himself look smaller just from the alpha’s reaction. Jesse, however, recovers from it, trying to deny his omega nature to bow to an alpha and keeps on going.

“Ya liked it. Admit it, Han.”

He sighs, dropping the angry stance and hiding his face into his hands, defeated. Hanzo did enjoy losing control with Jesse, if only for a few moments, because it felt like being alive again, like having that spark that he lost a long time ago. Hanzo didn’t like the confusion that unsettled his being, on one hand the absolute pleasure in ravaging Jesse and on the other, losing his mind to carnal pleasure so mindlessly was so dangerous. He didn’t want to be involved with someone without actual  _ feelings _ and he was sure that Jesse didn’t feel the same as him. Of course he didn’t. This was only for fun, wasn’t it?

“Is this just a game for you, Jesse?”

“What?”

“I do not care for one night stands or nothing of the kind.”

Jesse kneeled in front of Hanzo, looking up to the alpha with kind eyes, the sort of ones you can drown in it if you’re not careful. Hanzo didn’t want to be careful.

“Han, listen ta’ me. Now listen carefully, ‘cause I ain’t sayin’ this twice. Every since I saw ya in our first mission and tried to be friends with ya, I knew I was in deep. Had’ta have ya in any way, didn’t care how or when, just… had’ta. So, please, don’t doubt for a second that I’m serious about ya and me.”

There’s a lump in Hanzo’s throat and he’s not sure what to think about what Jesse just said. This was the closest thing he was going to get to a confession from him and it was all Hanzo needed this exact moment, nothing more, nothing less. 

“Be… be patient with me, Jesse. I know it is much to ask from you, but I am a work in progress.”

Jesse grabs Hanzo’s hands and squeezes them, reassuring the alpha with a smile.

“Reckon I can be pretty patient, darlin’.”

 

_____

  
  


So patient Jesse was. Hanzo wasn’t the easiest man to deal with and given the situation, they had a lot to go through with their relationship. A lot of firsts to experience, a lot of awkwardness to get out of the way. They started to share a bed a couple of weeks later, just sleeping together and sharing body warmth, getting accustomed to each other. Hanzo reveled in Jesse’s scent every time they were near each other, addicted to how amazing the omega smelled and the gunslinger appreciated the scenting very much, practically mewling in the alpha’s advances. The entire base now knew that somehow Jesse belonged to Hanzo because of how the omega smelled of the archer too and that made Hanzo somewhat… happy? It made him almost giddy to belong to someone again, it felt good to have that sensation of returning to a person after a long day.

He knew Jesse was patient, however he was growing hungry for more physical contact with the omega. Hanzo was feeling ready, more confident and decided to take a step further when they were making out in Jesse’s twin bed, after dinner. The alpha groped Jesse’s crotch with certainty, palming his erection through his jeans.

“Whoa, there, partner. Yer sure ya wanna go down that road?”

“Don’t care anymore. Want you,” Hanzo replies, breathlessly, taking off his tank top and motioning for Jesse to remove his red plaid shirt. Every button was a torture for Hanzo, who was looking down at the omega with lusty eyes. He lifted himself from bed to undress himself and expected Jesse to do the same, the motions almost comical if not desperate. When they’re finally,  _ finally _ , skin to skin, Hanzo takes a moment to take in all of Jesse’s body and growls at the sight - the omega’s body is his, even if they’re not bonded, Jesse’s his. He starts with love bites all over his neck and shoulder, trailing down to his chest and stopping on his nipples. Hanzo worships Jesse’s nipples with his tongue and the omega can’t help but moan at the ministrations.

The archer goes further down, kissing his navel tenderly and when he reaches Jesse’s semi-erect cock, he looks up to the omega. Jesse’s biting down on his index finger, expectantly, and when Hanzo takes his length into his mouth the omega groans and throws his head backwards. He can feel the omega hardening on his tongue, throbbing and Hanzo hums appreciatively. The alpha caresses Jesse’s taut abdomen with one hand, which feels so firm yet so soft and warm - a contradiction that pleased him a lot. The other hand went to play with the gunslinger entrance, slightly slick for him already. He didn’t want, however, to hurt the omega, so he stopped what he was doing to ask Jesse where the lube was.

“Second drawer, nightstand on the left,” he says with some difficulty. “Yer killin’ me, Han.”

“Be patient and you’ll be rewarded.”

Hanzo returned to what he was doing previously, licking Jesse’s cock and putting it into his mouth again while lubing his fingers. Once his index finger was properly lubricated, he teased the omega by smearing the gel between his entrance and his rim. When he actually penetrated Jesse, he popped out the cowboy’s length off his mouth and licked his balls, using his free hand to jerk him off. Soon, one finger became two and two became three, all of them curling inside of the omega’s walls. It was driving Jesse crazy, a moaning mess on the mattress.

“Han, I swear ta God, if you don’t put it inside of me right now-”

“Then what? What are you going to do with me, Jesse?” Hanzo asks, smug. Jesse’s groans turns into a moan when Hanzo finds a particular bundle of nerves inside of him, making the gunslinger’s back arch off the bed.

“Please, darlin’, have mercy.”

Hanzo positions himself between Jesse’s legs, looking affectionately down at his lover. He strokes his own length, sighing in pleasure at the friction and reaching for the lube. Jesse was wet for him, but it was always good to be on the safe side and prepare himself - modesty apart, his girth was of a considerable size. Hanzo lubed his cock and groaned at the wet sensation, now focusing on Jesse and Jesse only. When he entered the omega, it was pure and utter  _ bliss _ . He was sure to be considerate of Jesse’s well being, still it was so goddamn hard because he was so tight and  _ warm _ . As he reached the brim, he could hear Jesse’s loud keen moan echo through the air and feel his hands squeezing his forearms tightly. Hanzo opens his eyes and realizes he’s missing the most beautiful view ever: Jesse’s mouth gaped open, his cheek flushed and golden brown eyes half-lidded, just looking at Hanzo with adoration.

Hanzo gulped. Maybe it was the right time for emotions, perhaps it was the exact time to not display a myriad of emotions arching everywhere - but then again, when would it be the convenient time to show all these feelings? He’d convey everything through his actions, hopefully, and it would show to Jesse - Hanzo hoped for it.

The alpha moved his hips slowly, temptatively, gazing into Jesse’s eyes and asking if this was ok. He nods and Hanzo continues, setting a sluggish pace, sweet love making into the mattress. With time, Jesse encircles his waist with his legs, urging him to go faster, harder. Hanzo complies with sharp thrusts, groaning loudly and suddenly grabbing the omega’s legs to put them over his shoulder. Like this, he gets to go deeper into Jesse, hitting his prostate every so often now with his harsh rhythm. It’s a graceful symphony of exquisite sounds they’re making - the noise of skin against each other, the moaning in unison, the heavy breathing. Everything is so perfect, yet this is tantalizing, Hanzo needs more - he needs to achieve his peak, to make Jesse his.

Hanzo can feel the start of his knot swelling, can feel the fiery sensation in his stomach consuming him like a fire burning through a forest - hasty and urgent. He works his pistoning hips in tandem with stroking Jesse’s cock and leans in for a passionate kiss, eating up all those delicious moans that the omega has to offer him. As he reaches his orgasm, he thrusts once, twice, thrice before stilling inside Jesse, painting his insides of white come, messy and hot. Hanzo doesn’t stop jerking off Jesse and soon, the gunslinger also comes in his hand, making a very loud noise that’s between a growl and a moan and Hanzo just wants to capture this moment on the back of his mind.

He collapses on top of Jesse panting heavily onto his shoulder and Jesse’s whispering sweet nothings at his ear. Hanzo supposes he’s the one that would be doing that to Jesse, comforting an omega after such an intense fucking but he’s not about to complain. They stay like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence and bodies until Hanzo’s knot deflates.

That night, Hanzo sleeps better than he had for months.

 

_____

  
  


The most enjoyable part of being with Jesse, Hanzo thinks, is the partnership and the late talks at night. He just knows that if there’s anything troubling Hanzo, Jesse will be there to soothe him and share a drink or cigarette with him. Jesse talks an awful lot about Reyes and the old days of Blackwatch. Those days haunt the gunslinger more than anything. Hanzo is more than happy to return the favor of sharing their burdens to each other, easing the world they seem to carry on their backs. The sex is great too, mind blowing, yes, but it’s not what’s more important about his connection with Jesse. 

One day, he decides to share something with the omega - he wishes to visit his mate’s grave in the outskirts of Hanamura. It’s the same site the battle took place months ago, in which she died, he tells Jesse. Hanzo doesn’t tell him how painful it was to bury her or how he hasn’t been there ever since. Jesse agrees to travel with him.

 

_____

  
  


Hanzo wishes that Jesse would talk more during the trip. It’s not like the cowboy to let silence fill the air between the two of them, but he guesses that he’s respecting Hanzo’s mourning. Or so he hopes. When he asks if something’s wrong, the omega smiles and assures the Shimada heir that nothing is the matter. “Just lettin’ ya have yer moment, that’s all.”

As they arrive in Hanamura, the sky is clear and Hanzo hopes, deep in his heart, that the weather doesn’t suddenly change on him. They rent a car and go as far as they can, doing the rest of the journey by foot into the forest. It takes a while to find the right path, but eventually Hanzo gets it right. It’s a quiet walk, only their hushed footsteps and faint breathing mixed with the nature buzzes. Jesse gets there first, stopping in his tracks and bowing, tipping his hat towards the grave. Hanzo stands beside him and grabs Jesse’s hand firmly, taking the omega by surprise.

Hanzo kneels and sits on his legs, motioning Jesse to sit with him in front of the tombstone. He takes out of his bag a pack of incense and a wood incense burner, setting it up accordingly and lightning it up. The archer closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, gathering courage for what he’s about to do.

“Ayame, this is Jesse McCree. I hope you approve of him, he makes me happy.”

Jesse turns to Hanzo and the alpha can feel that he’s getting emotional, he can just feel the omega glowing near him. Hanzo squeezes Jesse’s hand and the gunslinger mirrors the motion, humming appreciatively. 

“I am sorry I haven’t been here for so long. I needed time. But I am here now and I can assure you that I am trying my best to honor your memory.”

A soft breeze touches Hanzo’s face and he looks up to see sunlight bathing his skin, a warm, comfortable and serene shine beaming upon him. Hanzo smiles, content, and laughs wholeheartedly. 

“ _ Komorebi _ ,” he says, closing his eyes and enjoying the sunny bliss.

“Pardon me?” Jesse asks, confused.

“A cycle closes here. There’s no rain here today, only sunshine and content.”

Jesse is still looking at him confused, but decides to not press further as to why the man looks so utterly happy. Hanzo glances towards the omega with a relaxed look, tilting his head to the side.

“I had lost hope until I met you, Jesse McCree. While I was a fool of thinking any less of you, I am glad you are in my life now,” Hanzo says, caressing Jesse’s jaw tenderly. “I now know Ayame is elated that I have found someone, I am sure of it.”

“Aw, darlin’, yer gonna make me blush,” he quips, smiling so hard that it seemed to hurt. “But I’m sure glad that I found ya too, Han.”

Hanzo and Jesse stayed for an hour or so at Ayame’s grave, paying their respects. Mostly, it was Hanzo telling stories about Ayame’s deeds in Overwatch and stories about when they were together. It didn’t make Jesse jealous, he knew it was a significant part of Hanzo’s life and it would always be, so he understood why it was so essential for the alpha to share. Most importantly, Jesse knew that from now on, Hanzo was his partner.

As for Hanzo, he had never felt more light in his entire life. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he now could live his relationship with Jesse without any guilt, knowing that it had been the right choice. He was happy with Jesse McCree and nothing was going to ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to know what you guys think!
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥


End file.
